Displays such as 4K displays can have hardware including multiple tiles, which means the display is physically divided down the glass. For example, in a display with 3840×2160 resolution, the display is divided down the center of the glass producing two 1920×2160 resolution displays pushed together. The two displays are blended into one logical unit using software running on a source device. To the upper layer such as an operating system running on the source device, the tiled display appears to be a single display, for example, at 3840×2160 resolution. However, for such displays, there are two separate video streams, one going to each physical display (tile). Thus, the video stream appears as two separate video streams to a driver layer. Since the display appears to the upper layer as a single display and appears to the driver layer as separate tiles, problems can arise when the driver layer implements a resolution specified at the upper layer on the display.